


stay the night

by jaehwall



Series: hyungwonho one-shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arcades, HyungWonho - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Neighbors, Relationship(s), Roommates, hoseok got kicked out, hyungwon just wants to read his book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwall/pseuds/jaehwall
Summary: hyungwon only wanted to read his book in peace but he unexpectedly stumbles upon a certain lee hoseok who was kept out from his apartment.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: hyungwonho one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218933
Kudos: 20





	stay the night

Being alone in your apartment at ten o'clock in the evening while reading a good book as you lay down on your bed is what Hyungwon would answer had you asked him what was his ideal type of way to relax. Hyungwon smiled at the sealed book in his hands; a fresh copy of _Breathe_ was lying on his lap, the plastic case covering it glistened against the light. He had always loved reading the series, but it was a shame that it was hard to acquire the books as it has become rare. He picked up his eyeglasses which sat on top of his bedside table, placing the expensive piece of plastic atop his nose bridge.

It had been rainy recently because the gloomy, rainy days of August had finally decided to grace the city with its presence, not that Hyungwon hated it, not at all. In fact, Hyungwon loved rainy days the most because not only was it calming, but also because he loved the feeling of having the droplets of rain against his skin. Alongside the rainy weather, it had been quite chilly so Hyungwon always made sure to wear a lot of layers, or if he's just at home, he'd wrap himself like a burrito with his thick blanket.

Drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee while reading sounded like a good idea to him and so, he decided that he'll be making himself one. He poured some grounded coffee beans into the coffee maker and the machine gave off a whirring sound as soon as he pressed the button. He watched carefully as the black liquid slowly filled his cup with steam rising from the top.

It had been actually nice until he heard the loud bass of Taylor Swift's _Look What You Made Me Do_ almost tear down his entire apartment apart. He almost screamed out a profanity, lips curling into a scowl as he imagined himself tearing Minhyuk — his neighbor, also the one blasting such loud, obnoxious music in the fucking middle of the night — into small tiny pieces and throw him into the dumpster. He swore that he would actually tear his head off the next time he sees him, or maybe it could be done now.

With a huff, still reluctant to leave his coffee behind, he marched up to his door, slamming it open to see a man sitting beside his doorway. He had black hair which greatly complimented his fair skin and pink lips which seemed soft. _Over all, he looked good_ , Hyungwon concluded.

The man also was wearing a pair of yellow pajamas with little bunnies printed on it. Hyungwon immediately noticed that he had his eyes closed whilst hugging his knees, pulling it close to his chest.

_He's asleep._

_No shit, Hyungwon._

_You should leave him be._

Like hell he could.

“Excuse me?” he murmured softly, crouching to get on the guy's level then poking his cheeks cautiously. “It's not comfortable to sleep on the floor, most especially when you're in the hallway.”

The man stirred slightly, lips moving as he tried to speak. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of blue eyes displaying shock staring back into his very own.

“A-Ah? Oh fuck, I'm sorry I fell asleep here— Fuck did I disturb you?”

“No, it's fine,” Hyungwon replied almost immediately, shaking his head as he sent the man a polite smile. “No, you didn't. You see, I was just about to—” he paused momentarily before forcing a fake laugh, “You know what? It's nothing.”

“I don't mind, you can tell me.”

Hyungwon hesitated for a second before opening his mouth to speak, “You see, my neighbor is really noisy and is annoying me. He keeps blasting pop songs and it's getting on my nerves.”

The man's eyes widened a bit as if coming up with a realization. “You mean Minhyuk, right?”

Hyungwon simply replied with a nod.

Then it hit him.

He had seen this man before.

Coming from Minhyuk's apartment — not that he cared nor was he snooping around, but he was pretty sure he has seen the black-haired man several times in the hallway bickering with Minhyuk. Hyungwon would be lying if he said that he didn't find this man attractive — but in his current state right now, he was nothing but cute.

“You... are you his boyfriend?” Hyungwon spoke out carefully, eyebrows quirking upwards as he glanced at the black-haired man.

Surprise quickly filled up his features, with lips immediately curving into the smallest of smiles. “No, I'm not— what the hell. He's my best friend, I don't see him that way.”

_Oh._

_What the fuck, Hyungwon? Why would you ask him that? It's none of your business._

He didn't know how to reply so he just settled to simply nod at him. The man scrambled to stand, his hair disheveled as he stood across Hyungwon.

"Yeah… so do you wanna come over? I know Minhyuk can go overboard sometimes but is it that bad that you had to sleep outside?"

The ravenette nodded, "He's hosting a party right now and a couple of his friends came over and I don't really want to drink right now so—"

The other man stopped abruptly, his nose scrunching as he let out a yawn.

"Ah, by the way… about your offer… I think I'll pass — I can't go bother you, that'd be embarrassing on my side," he said drearily, the corner of his lips curling down as he forced back another yawn.

Hyungwon blinked, lips stretching into a smile. "No, I insist. It's not like I have anybody over anyway," he laughed before beckoning the other to follow him to his door which was just literally across theirs.

"Right, I forgot to ask your name?"

"It's Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon," he uttered as he fished his key from his pocket.

"That's such a pretty name. I'm Lee Hoseok."

He nodded.

He fished for his key, eyes widening once his hand entered his pocket. _His key — it wasn't there_...

"Ah, yeah… I kinda have a problem… I might have accidentally locked myself out," he muttered, smiling sheepishly as he faced the other.

Hoseok laughed brightly, his eyes curving into two tiny crescents as he continued to laugh. "I guess we're both staying out then. Maybe we can just go grab some food or something… I've got my wallet with me anyway."

Hyungwon stared at Hoseok blankly before his eyes flickered to both of their outfits. "But… we're only wearing pajamas."

Hoseok laughed cutely before smiling brightly at him, "I can see that. Come on, it will be fun." With another laugh, he locked his hand around Hyungwon's wrist as he pulled him along.

Hyungwon gazed at the back of Hoseok's head, the corner of his lips involuntarily curling upwards as they made their way to the stairs. Hoseok let out a chuckle before jogging down the steps with Hyungwon staggering behind him, trying to catch up with the other man's pace.

"Where do you wanna go?" he heard the other man utter as they made their way down the last 2 flights of stairs, finally reaching the receiving counter.

Hyungwon eyed the counter, eyebrows furrowing as he read the sign sitting atop its wooden surface.

_**Will be back in a few. Just off to grab some takeaways. xx Yoongi**_

_Min Yoongi._ The receptionist or whatever you call that — but, he's the landlady's grandson. He pretty much takes care of the apartment's issues and keeps all of the spare keys of each room.

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes as he reread the note, eyes flying from one word to another, clicking his tongue in distaste before turning towards Hoseok.

"I don't really know, don't really care. Anywhere's fine, to be honest," Hyungwon responded with a shrug, watching the ravenette swing the door open before stepping out of the building with Hyungwon in tow. "But, maybe we should just wait for Yoongi to come back…"

"I'm sure Yoongi won't be back so soon. Give it an hour or two, maybe he'll be here by then."

Hoseok flashed Hyungwon a smile that made him swear mentally, feeling as if his brain and insides were being melted by Hoseok's smile.

"Fine."

Hyungwon trudged alongside Hoseok, lips quivering as he fought back a smile. Instead, he bit on his lower lip and tucked his hands in the pockets of his pajamas.

"I know it sounds cheesy but there's an arcade nearby and maybe we can wait there for awhile and play games. I'm pretty sure that it's still open at this hour..." Hoseok trailed, eyes drifting over to Hyungwon momentarily before it dropped to the ground. "I usually go there whenever I'm bored or when Minhyuk's occupying our room."

Hyungwon nodded, humming in agreement then he started to walk closer to Hoseok before murmuring a soft _let's go_ to the ravenette.

They made their way to the arcade. It was small, old-fashioned and was kept in the corner of the town, a place that people rarely go to, so the arcade was pretty much empty. A huge sign hung above the entrance, neon colored lights flooding Hyungwon's sight.

"How come I've never seen this place?" he muttered under his breath, staring at the small building in awe as Hoseok opened the door, entering with a huge grin painted on his face.

"It's pretty much empty nowadays but I really love this place that I can't bear to leave it."

Hoseok made his way towards the token machine, inserting a couple of coins in the slot. The machine made some whirring sounds before dropping tokens in the container, the whirring sound finally stopping once it dropped the last token. Hoseok grabbed the tokens, counting them one by one then looking up to meet Hyungwon's gaze before walking towards him.

"Here we can have ten each," Hoseok said, placing ten silver tokens on Hyungwon's palm with the said person watching as the ravenette's smile widened with every token he placed in Hyungwon's palm.

_It was cute._

How Hoseok literally shined under the neon lights that the arcade radiated. How his cheeks seemed as if they were splashed with a scarlet tint. How he shined whilst smiling warmly at Hyungwon, wearing his pajamas with bunnies imprinted on it.

It was all so endearing for Hyungwon.

Hyungwon muttered words of appreciation before approaching the machines with the word racing hung above it — a red and a blue motorcycle was stationed in front of him.

"Wanna race?" Hoseok asked him, giving him a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "I'm pretty good at racing, if I say so myself."

Hyungwon smirked in reply, inserting a token in the slot before swinging his leg over the motorcycle, sitting atop it. "Don't cry when you lose."

Hoseok laughed.

  
  


_He did lose._

"I can't believe you beat me. I was always the one with the fastest record until today," he fake sulked, eyes watching the screen as Hyungwon entered in his name.

**HIGHSCORE**

  1. **Won 01'13"05**
  2. **Seok 01'16"30**



"3 seconds."

Hoseok gaped at the screen.

Hyungwon bursted out laughing, pulling the other man's hand towards the dancing machine, dropping a couple of coins in the slot before pressing the start button.

"I don't dance," Hoseok laughed, shifting away from the machine. He stared at the dance machine for a good few seconds before he sighed and repeated, "I don't dance."

"Come on, it will be fun," Hyungwon exclaimed, tugging at Hoseok's arm excitedly, pulling the other man towards the machine.

He clicked his tongue before scanning through the songs available, "Their song selection sucks. Why can't they have a fairly decent song in here?"

Hyungwon scanned through the numerous songs before finally deciding to pick _EOEO_ by Uniq, making Hoseok glance at him nervously whilst he chose the level of difficulty.

_Hard._

Hyungwon pressed on the button.

Hoseok grimaced as he watched the screen, the familiar tune of _EOEO_ echoing throughout the arcade. He gripped on the rail bar tightly before stepping hurriedly on the arrows.

_Fuck, this is going to be a hard one._

  
  


"That was fun."

"No, that was tiring as fuck," Hoseok panted in reply, grasping his chest as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

Hyungwon smirked in amusement at the other man's antics. His eyes unconsciously drifted over to the man standing across him, gaze settling for more than a second as he watched how the sweat rolled down from the Hoseok's forehead to his chin. It was all so unreal — Hoseok's beauty.

"I say we should go back now, I'm sure Yoongi's back by now," Hyungwon said, flattening his lips into a thin line as he wiped away the sweat from his face. "It's been over an hour after all."

Hoseok nodded in reply before taking the lead, walking out of the arcade with a smile.

Hyungwon was right because the moment they entered the building, Yoongi was already there — munching on some chips, eyes immediately on them as soon as they made their way towards them.

"I need a spare key to my room, I accidentally locked myself out," Hyungwon uttered, a sheepish smile on his face as he offered out his hand.

Yoongi guffawed in reply, teasing Hyungwon for being so forgetful before entering the room which contained all the spare keys and throwing the keys in Hyungwon's direction. Hyungwon glared at him before thanking him, sticking out a tongue at the older man.

Hyungwon and Hoseok arrived at their hallway, surprised at how quiet it was.

"I was pretty sure that Minhyuk would host that party until morning," Hyungwon muttered, staring at the door beside his very one.

Hoseok chuckled softly before sending a soft smile to Hyungwon, "Guess I can finally be able to get some sleep now, huh?"

Hyungwon nodded, watching as Hoseok walked over their door, twisting the doorknob then pushing it open.

_This is how it ends, huh?_

Hoseok turned back again to face him, a bigger smile painted on his lips.

"I take it back — I really had a great time. Maybe it was because I was with you, Hyungwon. Next time, maybe we can go somewhere else more exciting."

Hyungwon smiled.

_"I'll be looking forward to it then."_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! follow me on twitter: @starsforkyun! kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡


End file.
